


Blue paint

by Ancalima



Series: For his need [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Costume, Fluff, M/M, Playing around with lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has questions. Bull has answers and his own thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue paint

**Author's Note:**

> First of, I apologize for amount of Qunlat. Second, I used this outfit http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Antaam-saar   
> My friend and I kind of worked out this part, Bull might also be lying, who knows hah. I was just tempted to have Loki dressed up like this.

“Bull, I still have a headache. I can't believe you got me to drink that stuff.” Loki complained, his hands resting on Bull's shoulders as he tried not to snort or giggle at the brush the other was using on his stomach.

“You're the one who agreed to drink with me and the one who was curious.” Bull pointed out with a small smirk before focusing back on the body paint he was putting on the other.

“I didn't think it was that strong! I swear it felt like the dragon had come back and had kicked in my head and said head had gone out through my arse!” Loki complained, giving a snigger as the brush twirled around his navel. Killing the dragon had gone well at least and Loki had easily managed to salvage one of its teeth to take to Dagna, asking her to split it and put it on necklaces. He'd even asked her to enchant them. 

“That's what maraas-lok will do to you!” Bull laughed, reaching in and gripping the mage's hip to keep him still with his free hand, good eye squinting happily up at the other before focusing back.

“Okay fine, but explain this to me again. I wasn't exactly sober when I asked you what you thought I'd be under the Qun if I didn't have magic.” Loki sighed, watching Bull's face. Being drunk had lowered his inhibition and in that moment, the Inquisitor had asked Bull something that had him curious for a long time, but hadn't had the courage to or want after the disaster with the alliance, to ask. 

Bull rumbled. “Well, you'd be a dancer. I told you that.”

“I have a hard time seeing that for myself Bull, the Qun, dancers?”

“Well, technically you'd be called dancers here. But back home you'd be a Kesan, part of the Ibunke.” Bull narrowed his eyes and delicately moved the brush before dipping it in a bit more of the body paint. 

“And they are dancers?” Loki wanted clarification.

“Yes and no. They aren't dancers like here. Back home they are a VERY small group of the Qun, under the guidance of the Tamassran's. They do dances for rituals, for historical plays and when a Qunoran vehl is declared, though that is very rare.” Bull chuckled a bit to himself. “Qunaries let loose when a Qunoran vehl is declared, and everyone enjoys watching the Ibunke then.”

“Okay, I get it, I'd be part of it. But you make it seems like the group is very small? And why would I be one?” Loki peered at him.

“It is, we don't need that many. Kesan are the males and Kenans are the females.” Bull smeared a bit of the blue paint on the mages stomach. “As for why you'd be it...well, you're graceful, quick and agile. That would be enough to get you started in for training. Else they might have you settled in for a Ashaad. But I prefer thinking of you as a Kesan. All dressed up like this, oiled and with paint.” Bull smirked.

“I'm not even going to ask what all that qunlat meant. But I imagine it means something in the verge of graceful or something.” Loki sighed. Bull just chuckled and sat back, eyeing the body paint before nodding. “There we go, take a look at it yourself.” He gestured to the mirror they had set up. 

Loki felt a bit nervous as he stepped over to look at himself, ending up staring in shock. Bull had made him set his hair up in a bun for this so it wouldn't get in the way of everything and though confused, Loki had done as told. He had understood it a bit better when Bull had handed him a bottle of oil and told him to cover himself with all of it, from his neck to his toes. 

The fact that Bull had just sat there and WATCHED him do it had been kind of mortifying and arousing at the same time for Loki who couldn't help but becoming flustered as he rubbed his sun kissed skin in with the oil, the olive colored skin becoming glistening and glittering in the light from the windows.

The mage had ignored the cold little breezes coming in the window as he did, Bull's gaze on him keeping him hotter then the fire behind him, Bull had always made him feel warm and once the oil came on, he felt warm regardless.

But now he could hardly recognize himself as he stared at the image in the mirror, tilting his head back and forth to look at himself. Patches of rope work on his arms and shoulders showed of skin that shone with oil. The leather chest piece was in a deep blue color which matched the paint work on his skin, leaving some of his ribs and stomach to show of the muscle mass of the mage's stomach down to the hem of the pants he wore. Between those two expanses were the delicate swirls and patterns that Bull had painted onto him.

Loki twirled around and twisted his head to look at the expanse of his open back, staring at the little patterns that lined along his spine. Shit, if he had worn this outfit to battle, he'd be dead in moments, a pin cushion for arrows. But if he was a dancer then it made a lot more sense he guessed.

He turned back to the mirror and leaned a bit in to examine his face, touching the blue little marks on his face, his eyes darkened with black makeup that seemed to make his eyes pop. Delicate chains of gold hung between his horns and off them with one on each side hanging onto his ears.

“You can't be serious that they look like this Bull.” Loki murmured, a bit awed at how he looked.

“Well, I took a bit of freedom with the face, I admit.” The other rumbled deeply, his voice low.

The tone was the only thing warning the mage before he had a warm solid body pushing against his back, hands on his hips that held on tightly. “You know, I always did fantasize a bit about the Ibunke, imagining just how it would be to have one of them in my grasp.” He rumbled into a ear. “You're even better though.” He rubbed his thumbs on the exposed skin of Loki's hip, eye a glow at the feeling of oiled skin underneath his rough finger pads.

Loki shivered at the feeling. “I look so odd...” He felt embarrassed yet pleased when he saw the way Bull was looking at him, catching sight of the look on the others face in the mirror. 

“You look mouth watering to me Loki. All sleek muscles that are usually hidden underneath those mage robes of yours. I still can't believe Dorian convinced you to get some that matched him.” Bull rumbled, a note of huskiness entering his voice. 

“I didn't exactly, he just asked me for my measurements and made sure they were right with Vivienne's tailor before giving the order for a pair in my size.” Loki shrugged, the shivers going down his back as Bull's hands continued touching him. “I felt it would be...unkind not to use it when Dorian bought it for me.”

That just chortle out of the bigger man. “Of course you wore them. Well, I had fun getting you OUT of that set at least. Way to many fastenings though.”

“My usual clothes have lots of fastenings.” Loki huffed, looking away.

Bull snorted but knew the other was right. He had undone way to many of those coats to not know it. “Sometimes I think about tearing them off you and then I remember that Vivienne will most likely tear into ME if I do.” Bull chuckled.

The Vashoth rolled his eyes before grunting as Bull pushed him against the desk in the room, pinning him with his body against the wooden structure. “Bull, the bed is that way.”

“Oh I know, but I want to take you right here, on the desk, so each time you sit down to work here, you remember my big cock pounding into you.” The warrior drawled, smirking at the quake that went through the tanned body he had trapped, Loki's cheeks burning where it had no blue paint.

“And just how are yo-ack!” In one great move, Bull had swept the papers of the great desk Josephine had managed to get the servants to bring up and pushed Loki down on it, his hand firmly on the others chest as the smirk curled his lips took a predatory edge. “Just how am I going to tie you down? How am I going to make you squeak like I just made you do? Oh ye of little faith.” Bull kept the other down with one hand, pulling a coil of rope up. “Beside, I know how to tie someone to a desk.”

And not to leave them a out to rut against something. Loki knew that Bull had him pegged on that, if Loki had been on his stomach, he would be making friction against anything he could to release some of the pressure in his loins. Said pressure in his loins making a very obvious statement.

“Well would you look at that.” Bull teased even as he was sliding the rope around Loki's wrists, Loki's head hanging of the edge of the desk with his upper and lower back resting on the wooden furniture. “Someone eager. Look at that bulge, I'm almost worried you'll tear through the leather.” He growled and Loki whined. “Bull you ass! I can't help it, we spent four months in the Hinterlands and then Storm Coast with nary a time to...I mean...” He whined louder.

“Oh I know what you mean.” The mercenary teased, tugging on the ropes to make sure they were not to tight and would pinch the other. “I did love the desperate look on your face though. The way you kept trying to check how far noises could carry at camps and especially when you tried to convince everyone that they should wear bee wax in their ears to get a few good hours of sleep. The look on Sera's face...” He chortled, throwing the rope under the desk and then pulling it up, keeping it taunt as he tied it around Loki's left thigh, ignoring the slightly desperate and confused look on the others face as he made sure the rope was firm against the leather covered muscles.

“And when you tried to convince everyone to split up, I thought Cassandra was going to spit nails.” Bull slid the rope under the desk again and around the already tied wrists, once again ensuring it would not pinch before going down to the still untied thigh, rumbling amusedly as he started tying it too, still bits of rope left as he finished off. “All to get me alone so you could be your noisy self.” He leered at the other.

Loki huffed, the delightful blush fully present and squirmed, grunting as moving his wrists tugged on the ropes around his thighs. “What the...”

“And you thought I couldn't tie you to the desk.” The Qunari turned Tal-Vashoth grunted happily, straightening to survey the other with his good eye, raising his eyebrows with a entertained expression on his face.

“Bull...how are you...I mean...I'm not even undressed.” Loki offered unsurely, shifting his feet. “Oh ye of little faith.” Bull reached towards the front patch of the armor and shifted it around, biting his lips so he didn't laugh at the squeak the mage produced when Bull exposed him to air. “I don't need you fully naked to expose you and take your tight ass for a hard fuck.” He winked.

Loki flustered hard at that, shifting. “Alright, okay, I trust you.”

“Good, now lift your feet up, yes, just like so and place the heel on the desk.” Bull guided Loki's feet up, one hand under each knee to carefully get them high enough. He settled the heel of each foot on the desk, leaving the other fully exposed for Bull's pleasure.

“Just look at you. Leader of the Inquisition. Herald of Andraste. If they knew half the stuff you let me do to you. Half the things that makes you feel good, they'd be fainting all over Orlais.” Bull growled, feeling the familiar buildup from down below. 

He knew what the other needed but sometimes he still couldn't believe Loki agreed, agreed to be tied, agreed to be restrained, teased and tantalized, be HIS.

“Bull...”

His voice whispered Bull's name like a haunted pray. 

Green eyes peering up at him almost coyly.

Blue painted lips slightly parted, swollen from earlier kisses.

A expression so open and needy.

And Bull needed his Inquisitor more then he was willing to admit yet. A safe harbor in a storm in a storm as Varric had put it.

He leaned between those spread thighs, pushing his lips against the others harshly, blue paint smeared between them as he stole the very air from his lovers lungs, not ready to put his emotions into words so trying to put them into actions instead. 

His hands cupping the others face, blue paint staining them as he grounded himself against the oiled body beneath him, loving every sound that escaped his Kadan. 'Soon. I'll tell him soon.'

His Kadan.


End file.
